


I’d Like To Buy an ‘O’

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Wheel of Fortune Au, but no smut, contestant harry, contestant louis, sorry - Freeform, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: When Louis fails at Wheel of Fortune but, by some miracle, not his love life.





	I’d Like To Buy an ‘O’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this post and tags](https://larryficsandrec.tumblr.com/post/175585914178/tinylesbianarms-annabellehector-luck-be-in-the).
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "Need". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/need/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge here.

Louis stands up straight, shoulders back, smile glued to his face as Pat Sajak and Vanna White are announced and start speaking to the cameras about tonight’s episode of Wheel of Fortune.  He still kind of can’t believe he’s here. One minute he’s complaining to his best mates about how he hasn’t gotten laid  _ in ages _ and the next he’s a contestant on one of America’s most long-running game shows. Though, now he kind of wishes he’d gotten laid somewhere in the middle because the contestant standing next to him is a tall drink of water he’s been thirsting after since he first walked on set. It’s a little bit distracting.

The $1000 Toss Up round is over fairly quickly without gaining Louis’ full attention at all. Louis’ neighbor, introduced as Harry when Pat approaches for their mini interviews, wins the round and Louis shakes himself out of his lust-fueled stupor at the sound of his low, sexy voice to actually listen to what he has to say.

Harry is a 24-year-old primary school teacher who bakes and writes songs in his spare time. He’s single, has a cat named Pebbles, and hopes to have a big family someday.

Louis is melting. He’s not sure if it’s because of how hot Harry is or how sweet he sounds when Pat asks how many kids he thinks he wants and Harry answers “oh,  _ loads”  _ with a big smile on his face that brings out a dimple in his cheek. Louis wants to have his babies. Biologically, he knows he can’t but he will find a way dammit.

Louis almost misses it when Pat turns to him next. He shakes Pat’s hand and answers a few questions though he can’t remember what he’s said as soon as it’s over and Pat is moving on. He’s trying not to be too obvious in his desire for his neighbor but when Harry glances as him with glimmering green eyes and a cocky smirk, Louis thinks he’s probably failing. He doesn’t really mind if he can get Harry to keep looking at him like that.

Another Toss Up round flies by and then the official first round starts and as he spins the wheel, Louis tries to get his head in the game.

*

It’s round three and Louis thinks he’s going to die. Harry has been flirting with him the whole game, winking at him and licking his lips when Louis glances over. Louis isn’t sure if he’s  _ actually  _ flirting or if it’s some kind of tactic to keep Louis distracted from winning the game. If it is, it’s working because Louis hasn’t won a damn thing. Maybe if he’s lucky, he’ll get to go home with a shirt that says, ‘I was on Wheel of Fortune and all I got was an ill-timed boner (and this lousy t-shirt)’.

Louis shakes it off, and reaches down to spin the wheel. It’s his turn, he can do this. The wheel lands on $300.

“A ‘t’, please, Pat,” Louis requests with a polite smile.

“There are three T’s,” Pat informs as the letters are revealed.

Louis looks at the board, trying to parse out the answer. And suddenly, he sees it.

_UCK  _E 

_N THE

A_ _  TON_GHT

Holy shit.  _ He knows the answer _ .

“I’d like to solve,” he says, jittery with excitement.

“Go right ahead,” Pat encourages.

Confident and enthusiastic Louis shouts, “FUCK ME IN THE ASS TONIGHT!”

And the room goes absolutely silent.

Every wide-eye on the set stares as Louis’ stupid fucking brain finally kicks in and goes  _ this is broadcast television, you twat, they can’t use curse words. _

“Oh god,” he moans, lifting his hands to cover his face. “That can’t be right.”

He blames Harry. He blames his gorgeous, stupid face and his dumb, sexy voice and that fucking suggestive grin. God, Louis  _ needs  _ to get laid. Or a time machine. Either would work.

When Louis glances over at the man who is currently the bane of his existence to see just how embarrassed he should be, he finds Harry staring back, eyes slightly wide but also twinkling with amusement like he can’t believe what Louis’ said but he’s also possibly mildly impressed that he would say it. He’s got his lips pressed together like he’s trying not to laugh but his dimple is showing and good god, Louis still wants to sleep with him.

Louis looks away before he can see the man of his dreams actually start laughing at him and raises his gaze to a stern-looking Pat Sajak who seems to be walking his way.

“I’m so sorry,” he says before Pat can say anything. He truly does feel terrible and it’s not just because he’s embarrassed. “I just wasn’t thinking clearly. I saw an answer that fit and I didn’t even think about why it couldn’t possibly be right.”

“It’s okay,” Pat says with a little bit of a laugh, throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulder to talk to him semi-privately. “It was an oversight on our part and now that we’ve seen it, it can’t be unseen. So, here’s what we’re going to do…”

*

Louis doesn’t get in trouble as he had feared that Pat was there to inform him. They could have kicked him off the show for what he’d said but Pat said that it was immediately evident that Louis wasn’t  _ trying _ to be troublesome, he’d just seen an answer that they hadn’t anticipated and when you’re being asked to solve a puzzle in a timely manner, you can’t always be expected to act logically. They start the round over with a different phrase and pretend the whole ‘ass fucking’ fiasco never happened. It’ll hopefully die on the cutting room floor.

Louis doesn’t win. But neither does Harry. The third contestant, Jade something or other walks off with a trip to Paris, $30,000, and a car.

What Louis  _ does  _ get is Harry chasing him out of the studio to ask if Louis’ slip of the tongue was just a guess at the puzzle or an actual request. Because if it  _ was _ a request, he’d like to fill it, please.

“You want to… after the fool I made of myself?” Louis is a bit dumbstruck.

“I wanted to even before the fool you made of yourself,” Harry answers with that dazzling grin. “That was just a bonus.”

“It’s all your fault, you know,” Louis tells him.

“Oh yeah? Do tell.”

So, Louis tells him. And maybe he didn’t win anything on the show but with Harry walking him out, taking him to dinner, whispering “now kiss me, you fool” as they fall into bed together, it doesn’t  _ feel  _ like he lost anything. In fact, by morning, he can honestly say he’s pretty fucking satisfied with how it all turned out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [Fic post](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/post/175721960862/id-like-to-buy-an-o-1135-words-by).


End file.
